Such elements are used to guide lubricant material between two transmission parts, whereby one of the transmission parts is positioned rotationally fixed and the other transmission part rotates. Both transmission parts have each a lubricant material duct. The lubricant conductive element serves to establish a lubricant conductive connection between both lubricant material ducts.
Known through the publication EP 1 488 139 A1 is a lubricant conducting ring with a U-shape cross section. The ring connects two, lubricant conducting and counter rotating, transmission parts. The ring is fixed, connected with the first transmission part. A second transmission part has a circumferential groove. The ring engages into it in a way so that the ring creates a cavity with the groove. The cavity serves to direct lubricant material between a first lubricant material duct which leads into the ring, and the lubricant material duct which leads into the groove.
The invention described in publication EP 1 488 139 A1 is a lubricant conductive connection that can support pressures from about 1 to 1.5 bar. However, in wind power transmissions, hydrostatic slide bearings are increasingly used. Their lubrication requires pressure of much more than 1.5 bar. Therefore, the hydrostatic slide bearings in wind power transmissions are usually lubricated with a pressure in the area of 6 bar.
In addition, the load applied to the transmission of a wind power installation causes strong translational, relative movements between the named transmission parts. The lubricant material conducting ring, as described in the publication EP 1 488 139 A1 is not in a position to compensate for these relative movements and therefore, leakages occur.